i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
We are I★CHU! - POP'N STAR ver.
|song= We are I★CHU! |image= We_are_ICHU!_POPN_STAR.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=POP'N STAR |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 38 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru Yuuki ni naritai Minna iku yo Omataseshimashita ne Saa watashitachi ga Shinsei POP'N STAR Kanashimi wa namida de nagaseba ii Yorokobi wa uta ni takushitara ii Tsutaete yo kimi no mune no kodou o Bokutachi wa itsudemo soba ni iru yo Dareka o shinjiru koto Sore ga tsuyosa sa Kimi no te de narashite yo Hajimari no beru o Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Waku waku suru you na tabi no tochuu Oretachi to isshou ni yukou ze Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Doki doki sasechuu habatake I★CHU! Shinjiteru Isshou ni　sekai o hug!! Shichaou! No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru Yuuki ni naritai Sabishisa wa kotoba ni kaereba ii Setsuna sa wa yorisoi aereba ii Oshiete yo motto motto kimi no koto Tsutawaru kai kono mune no atataka sa Kodoku to tatakau no wa Kyou de owari sa Tokubetsu na koto janai Sono te o nobashite Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Oretachi hatenai tabi no tochuu Shinjireru nakama ga iru kara Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Nemurasenai ze oretachi I★CHU! Itsu no hi ka Kagayake sekai wo Shake!! Suru no sa Hakujukassai arigatou gozaimasu! Momo wa minna no koto ga daisuki! Mada mada iku yo. Saa, Kokoro no tame ni hizamazuki nasai! Ashita e te o nobasou hatenai sekai e Okuretara yurusanai wa yo Sou sa We want you!! Ima ni muchuu Waku waku suru you na tabi no tochuu Oretachi to isshou ni yukou ze Kitto We get you!! Sekaijuu Doki doki sasechuu habatake I★CHU! Shinjiteru Isshou ni　sekai o hug!! Shichaou! No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold Kimi no yozora o teraseru yuuki ni naru sa Natte miseru no sa |-| Kanji = Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる 勇気になりたい みんな　行くよ お待たせしましたね さあ　私たちが 新生POP'N STAR 悲しみは涙で流せばいい 喜びは歌に託したらいい 伝えてよ君の胸の鼓動を 僕たちはいつでもそばにるよ だれかを信じること それが強ささ 君の手で鳴らしてよ 始まりのベルを そうさ We want you!!　今に夢中 ワクワクするような　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっとWe get you!! 世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU! 信じてる　 一緒に世界を Hug!!　しちゃおう! No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる 勇気になりたい 寂しさは言葉に変えればいい 切なさは寄り添いあえればいい 教えてよ もっともっと君のこと 伝わるかい この胸の暖かさ 孤独と戦うのは 今日で終わりさ 特別なことじゃない その手を伸ばして そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 おれたち果てない 旅の途中 信じれる仲間がいるから きっと We get you!! 世界中 眠らせないぜ おれたち I★CHU! いつの日か かがやけ 世界を Shake!! するのさ 拍手喝采、ありがとうございます! 桃は、みんなのことが大好き！ まだまだ行くよ。さぁ、心のために跪きなさい！ 明日に手を伸ばそう 果てない世界へ 遅れたら許さないわよ そうさ We want you!!　今に夢中 ワクワクするような　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっとWe get you!! 世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU! 信じてる　 一緒に世界を Hug!!　しちゃおう! No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる 勇気になるさ なってみせるのさ |-| English = Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky Everyone〜, here we go!! We’ve kept you waiting, right? Yes, we are The new-born POP'N STAR! You should wash away sadness with tears, you should entrust your joy to a song Convey to everyone your heartbeats, we are always by your side Believing in someone, that's strength Ring the bell of beginning with your hands! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of an exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky You can change your loneliness by words, you can be closer to your feelings Tell me more and more about you, and I will transmit the warmth of my heart to you! Your battle against loneliness will end today. I don't know if it will be special enough, but you can take my hand That's right We want you!!　So into the present Together in this endless journey, we can believe and trust our friends! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We will not let you sleep! We are I★CHU! Someday, we will shine and shake the world! Thank you very much for the applause! Momo loves you all! It is not over yet! Now, for the sake of Kokoro, kneel down! Let's extend our hands to tomorrow, to an endless world! I won't forgive you if you're late! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold I can become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I'll show you that! Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|218 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|391 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|648 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:POP'N STAR Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Regular Song